elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen
|age = 18 years old (as of 2013-02-04) 17 in first appearance (biologically) |birthday = (Between July 1 and December 22) |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |aura = Blue |height = 5'4" |species = Human |occupation = Student (Moperville South) |family = Elliot Dunkel ("twin brother"/male original) Mr. Dunkel (father) Mrs. Dunkel (mother) |debut = }} }} Ellen Danielle Dunkel is the female duplicate of Elliot. She was been magically split from him by the Dewitchery Diamond in the Sister story arc. During her introduction, she initially believed herself to have less than a month to live, and because of that, she desperately strove to sabotage Elliot's life. After a few failed attempts at doing evil deeds, the sight of Sarah, Elliot's girlfriend, snapped her out of it. After heroically battling The Goo, aided by several of the other primary and secondary cast members, she was soon integrated into Elliot's family as his twin sister. Since the end of the Grace's Birthday Party story arc, she has been in a relationship with Elliot's former girlfriend, Nanase. Ellen is outgoing and playful, and although she shares a great deal of memories and feelings with Elliot, she has developed her own set of personality traits. Compared to Elliot, she has fewer inhibitions; as a result, she is more impulsive. The differences aren't always as radical as they may seem, however, as she has a habit of exaggerating them. Although technically attracted to both males and females, Ellen isn't comfortable with the thought of being with a man, nor is it something she wants; therefore, she considers herself to be a lesbian. After reading more verbose descriptions of sexuality and gender, she may be considering "bisexual homoromantic" as well. History Birth Ellen first came into being in the fifth chapter of El Goonish Shive's second story arc, Sister. She was the result of an accident that was later revealed to have been "orchestrated" by Magus: Tedd transformed Elliot into a girl with the Transformation Gun. Unwilling to wait the full month it would take for the effect of the Female Variant #5 (FV5) transformation to wear off, Elliot sought out the Dewitchery Diamond, an enchanted diamond designed to remove curses which was being held in a government facility, unaware of the method by which the diamond would remove his "curse". When Elliot touched the diamond, the "curse" of being female wasn't just removed; it was split off into a second person, thus creating Ellen. Believing herself to be the embodiment of the Female Variant #5 itself, rather than a true duplicate of Elliot whose "default" gender was female, Ellen thought herself to only have less than a month left to live before she would vanish, as that was when the FV5 transformation would have worn off. Scared and desperate, she snapped and assumed the persona of Elliot's "evil" twin. She escaped from the facility through a second-story window and made it back to Elliot's school, where she attempted to do evil deeds in order to ruin Elliot's life, and thus live up to the "evil twin" persona. Ellen... #...failed to get into trouble for watching the girls get changed for gym in their locker room. #*This was due to the obvious fact that she herself was female. #...told off Elliot's Science 101 teacher for his insensitive attitude. #*She asked for her behavior to get her into trouble only as an afterthought, which is why it didn't work. #...tried to get Elliot into trouble by suggesting inappropriate subjects for an impromptu speech. #*Her first suggestion (PMS) was apparently an acceptable topic of discussion, which caused her to run away from embarrassment. #...threatened Tony for bullying Tedd, which was something Elliot had also been tempted to do. #...told the school's principal Verrückt the truth about the Hitler-esque appearance his wig (and mustache) gave him (which actually helped the man rather than insult him). Seeing Sarah caused Ellen, ashamed by her actions, to panic and run into the bathroom. Sarah, unaware of the events at the PTTAOLUTASF, and thus thinking she was Elliot, tried to cheer her up; Ellen kissed her and said goodbye, as she intended to run away and never return. However, Ellen had barely made it out into the hallway before she sensed the Goo Elliot had previously fought, and had to turn around to save Sarah from it. Urging Sarah to leave the area, Ellen decided to take the monstrosity on by herself, but she was eventually joined and saved by Nanase, Greg, Susan, Justin, and Grace. During the battle, Ellen discovered that she had the ability to shoot a transformation beam from her hands, and that it had a stun effect on the shapeless Goo. Intimidated by Grace's power as she assumed her first Legion Form, the Goo gathered all its mass into a single spot, leaving it open for Ellen to finish it off by jumping into its mouth while stunning it with her beam and unleashing the Tamashii Gekido technique she had inherited from Elliot. With the goo body destroyed, the vulnerable Demon Nuclei was revealed, and Ellen promptly crushed it with her foot. Joined by Tedd, Elliot, and Tedd's father, the whole gang, excluding Sensei Greg, soon returned to the Verres residence to figure out what to do about Ellen. Thanks to the encouragement and comfort of Nanase, Ellen came to realize that she would have to be her own person from that point on, and Mr. Verres promised to take care of the paperwork regarding her new, fabricated past, arranging for her to go to school at Moperville South with Nanase and Justin. Returning to the Dunkel home with Elliot, Ellen was instantly (and comically) accepted by her parents, and was all ready to begin her new life. New Life In Lady Mysterious, Ellen received a visit from Grace, now disguised with what she referred to as her "Claire form". With no school to go to yet, the two of them would have a lot of free time on the weekdays, so Grace had come to the conclusion that they should spend time with each other (or "play together" ). Reluctant at first, Ellen accepted Grace's offer, and the two would spend much of their free time playing video games. Other activities included Ellen attempting to teach Grace self-defense, and the two of them having tea-parties with Grace's stuffed animals. Soon enough, though, Ellen found herself invited to a night out with Nanase and Justin. Disappointed that Ellen wasn’t coming to their martial arts class, Nanase followed Elliot's advice, and contacted her through her Fairy Doll spell. Escaping from the Dunkel family cat, Brownie, the fairy-sized Nanase accidentally collided with Ellen, and found herself (more to her own embarrassment rather than Ellen's) caught in Ellen's tank top. The two soon decided that they would be renting a movie that Friday night. Nanase then returned to her body which was with Elliot and Justin, leaving behind the fairy doll her spell had created. As a result, Ellen decided to get Nanase a phone for Christmas. That Friday, Ellen was once again visited by fairy-Nanase (who found herself a victim of Grace's obsession with dressing up dolls), who informed her that she was on her way there with Justin. Meanwhile, with Nanase out of her body, Justin decided to mess with her hair and give her a ponytail. When Nanase arrived at the door, the very first thing Ellen did was compliment her, telling her that she looked great with a ponytail, and Nanase blushed slightly. At this point, Nanase thought herself to be attracted to Ellen purely because of pheromones produced by the effects of Female Variant #5, unaware of the fact that Ellen produced no such pheromones. Once at the Video Rental Store, the three ran into Susan, who was just there to pick up her paycheck from Mr. Tensaided. After informing Susan about their plans, they agreed to watch the movies at Susan's home rather than Ellen's, due to Susan's home having a much larger television and movie collection, and proceeded to look for some things to rent. Ellen soon noticed that Nanase was upset about something, not knowing about the attraction Nanase was feeling towards her, and decided to try to cheer her up by swatting at her ponytail, yelling "MEOW" as she did so. She succeeded in making Nanase laugh with her cat-like behavior, but was told by Nanase that she was making it worse. Before long, they had picked out a number of movies and left the store with Justin and Susan. At Susan's house, Ellen decided to continue the "cat" joke by pretending to catnap on top of Susan's 64" widescreen TV. This made Nanase, who was already worrying about what she'd seen of Ellen's unusual sleeping habits, ask why she was often sleeping in the afternoon. Briefly sidetracked by Susan requesting to see her in private (where Susan wanted Ellen to temporarily transform her with the V5 beam), Ellen soon told Nanase about her busy schedule of watching late-night television, exercising with Elliot, and spending time with Grace, and Nanase was relieved to know that her sleeping habits weren't a serious problem. As the night progressed, Ellen occasionally found herself falling back into Elliot's old habits from his relationship with Nanase, and eventually Nanase decided that she had to talk to someone about what she thought she was feeling. Discussing the issue in private with Susan, Nanase came to the personally devastating realization that she was in fact a lesbian, and in an attempt to escape it all, she retreated into the fairy doll in Elliot and Ellen's room. Once Nanase returned, Susan had already panicked at the sight of Nanase seemingly losing consciousness from shock, and told both Ellen and Justin the whole story, and she found herself in one of Susan's guest rooms with only Ellen waiting by her side. Ellen tried to get Nanase to tell her what happened without letting her in on the fact that she and Justin already knew, but Nanase wasn’t ready to do so, and the night went on as planned. Second Life When Elliot was kidnapped by Hedge in Painted Black, Ellen was quickly called to the scene by Sarah, and arrived there with Justin, Susan, and Nanase. After returning to Tedd's house and discussing Grace's past, the gang, unable to contact Mr. Verres, launched a rescue operation spearheaded by Grace, Nanase, and Ellen. The three teens, equipped with protective suits and radio watches "borrowed" from Mr. Verres, quickly made it to the underground installation Damien and Grace's siblings used as their home base. After a failed silent infiltration, Grace was captured by Damien, leaving Ellen and Nanase to save both of their kidnapped friends. They quickly found Elliot, who had managed to free himself and was fleeing from Grace's brother Guineas. While Elliot soon found himself fighting Hedge and Nanase launched into an aerial fight with Vlad, Ellen was left with the less than hostile Guineas, whom she thumb wrestled just for the sake of determining a winner. However, when Nanase was overpowered by Vlad, falling unconscious toward the ground, Ellen leaped to her rescue, catching her in mid-air. Angered by Nanase's condition, she unleashed a beam attack from her hand that knocked out Vlad and transformed him into a seemingly fully human woman. Grace finally confronted and defeated Damien, and a mysterious cat-person calling herself Nioi appeared before them. Nioi offered Ellen the chance to gain her own set of childhood memories, different from Elliot's, as a way to "age her soul" into a state more appropriate for a 17-year-old. Ellen only had the chance to comment that Nioi's offer sounded good before the mysterious woman took that as her having accepting the offer, quickly "beeping" her nose before disappearing into what appeared to be some kind of dimensional doorway. During the nights following those events, Ellen found herself experiencing the life of an alternate Ellen (or a female alternate of Elliot), growing up in a world where humans lived side-by-side with Uryuoms and Seyunolus. In that "second life" of Ellen's, her first friend as she entered school was the cheery skunk girl Kaoli (an alternate version of Nioi), and she soon also made friends with that world's version of Tedd, who suffered from very low self-esteem. The experience had a great impact on how Ellen looked at Tedd from that point on, and as soon as she had recovered from the shock of experiencing six years of someone's life during twelve hours of sleep, ran over to his house to hug him. As the dream continued, the alternate version of Tedd had fallen in love with Ellen, but the alternate Ellen herself only had eyes for the popular seyunolu boy Archie. Although Archie was largely non-sexual (40% of greater chimeras are non-sexual due to their Uryuom side ) he still had a strong desire for physical intimacy, and as such started dating girls after they grew out of the age where such physical closeness was deemed acceptable outside of boyfriend-girlfriend relationships. Still harboring feelings for Archie, Ellen soon became romantically involved with him, and eventually pressured him into having sex with her. As things didn't work out, the two soon broke up, but remained friends until graduation from high school, where the "second life" ended. Love Life The day after the events of Painted Black, life seemed to largely go on as usual. Ellen visited the comic book store where Justin was working, and was greeted by an excited Nanase in fairy doll form. After closing up the store, Justin reluctantly agreed to treat Ellen and Nanase to dinner as compensation for their assistance in the store. Arriving at the mall's food court, Justin took the first chance he got to sneak away and give them some time alone. After dinner, Ellen spent her allowance on a volume of The Lucky Bunny Bounty Show. Ellen and Nanase talked the whole ride to Ellen's house, and as the car stopped, they spent a moment gazing into each other's eyes, as if waiting for the other to do something, and then suddenly Ellen jumped out, saying a cheerful goodbye and thanking Justin for the ride. The Monday following the events of Painted Black, Ellen was visiting Grace for their usual weekday hangout when Mr. Verres told Grace that he would be away for her upcoming birthday that Saturday. He then suggested that Grace should hold a birthday party and invite the rest of their friends, and while Grace was still recovering from recent revelations at the time, Ellen was very excited by the thought of an unsupervised party. Mr. Verres assured her that Elliot's presence meant it wouldn't be unsupervised, going into some detail on how Elliot and Ellen's personalities differed. Encouraging her to plan something special for the party, Ellen managed to cheer Grace up, and it was quickly decided that the theme for the party would be that everyone (except Ellen, who technically had already had her sex changed) would use the transformation gun to change their sexes for the duration of the party. Ellen left it to Tedd to invite Elliot, Sarah, and Susan to the party, and from there Elliot was sent to extend the invitations to Nanase and Justin, who also accepted. Just before the party started, Magus attempted to manipulate Ellen into using her beam to transform Elliot, but she transformed Tedd instead and then fainted. When she came to, she did not remember using her beam. Her present to Grace was a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. While everyone else was getting their sexes changed, Ellen spent her time teasing Elliot about being a stick in the mud. After everyone was changed, Ellen showed her skills at karaoke as a segway into informing the gang about her second life (Elliot cannot sing well+), and explained that in her second life, she had taken singing lessons and that at some point she and Kaoli would be meeting again. After dinner, Ellen explained to Nanase that later in her second life she slept with Archie, and the memories had made Ellen realize that she was not attracted to boys. Later that night, Ellen and Nanase met on the porch and kissed, thus beginning a relationship. School Life Ellen was sent to school alongside Grace so they could both help each other out. When Ellen bumped into Nanase, she couldn't help but swat her ponytail; this led to Nanase and Ellen having a fight about not raising suspicion, but Justin managed to defuse it. After comparing schedules, Ellen met with Diane and immediately noticed her similarity to Susan; she quickly texted Susan about it, but did not get a conclusive answer. In her first class, she introduced herself and stared down people who bad mouthed Grace's unfamiliarity with the school system. The next class did not go so well, as it dealt with World War 2. When Grace was overcome with emotion and ran out of the classroom, Ellen raced after her and found her in the bathroom with Diane and Rhoda. After they were dragged into the principal's office, Mr. Raven noticed something about them and let them off without punishment. While she walked back to the class, Ellen sneezed, accidentally zapping herself. She quickly went to the bathroom to change back and remarked to Grace how unusual it was that a sneeze triggered her beam. Later that day at lunch, she discovered from Justin that, based on the high school gossip, the school population thinks she was "a bit scary, but they also think she's hot and taking care of Grace". Ellen thought that aside from her accidentally zapping herself, she was doing great, until Justin said they also think she's a lesbian. That news alarmed her and Nanase until Justin elaborated that people only thought Ellen was gay, and that she was misleading the supposedly naive Grace into doing risque stuff with her. The next day, Ellen woke up to Elliot's yell of surprise at being in female form and found him, having just changed back, in the bathroom. At school, Nanase took her to the restroom to show Ellen her new spells. While discussing the applications of the first new spell, Ellen discovered she had significant magic resistance, which extended to what she was wearing. Upon seeing the second spell, she was initially disturbed, but relaxed when Nanase elaborated on it. Ellen then told her that she should hide less stuff from people to get non-hiding spells; specifically that she should reveal to her mother her true clothing preferences. When they left the restroom they encountered Raven, who asked if she and Nanase were friends. When Ellen said yes, Raven responded with "excellent", leading her to imagine him as a pimp and discussing it with Nanase. Nanase told her about Raven's other favorites - including Mrs. Kitsune, what that status entailed, and how Raven was much older than he looks. Between classes, Ellen related Nanase's new spells to Grace and allowed Grace to hug her. Ellen said they would have to make their hugs seem less unusual, and Grace suggested that she could also start hugging Nanase and Justin in addition to Ellen, which Ellen approved of if they did. Later, when Ellen was with Grace, Nanase, and Justin, Ellen received a text message from Susan about how Ellen may have been through an awakening. When Ellen discussed it with Nanase, Nanase figured out what must have happened to Elliot and, by extension, what was also happening to Ellen. Grace confirmed this by relating the sneeze incident. Nanase told Ellen to use her beam today if she hadn't already, and Ellen responded that she did do so that morning at home. Nanase then explained about awakenings, and Ellen laughed after hearing that initially Elliot will get spells that involve him turning into a girl. Nanase reprimanded her, but Ellen said her finding humor in it was justified since she was permanently a girl. She then made light of Elliot's current situation based on the fact that it will pay off for him later. Grace then pointed out that he may have been seen transforming, which Ellen dismissed initially, but then realized Susan never mentioned if there were witnesses, which led Ellen to frantically call her. After school at Tedd's house, Mr. Verres confirmed that both Ellen and Elliot had been through an awakening using a magic analysis wand. He then explained more about the process of "waking up", like the fact that they got magic through anime-style martial arts, and the fact that Ellen will get out the phase of magic buildup faster and with less buildup than Elliot, due to her having been created by magic. He then told them how much harder it will be on Elliot, which made Ellen feel guilty for making light of it before. That night, Ellen voiced her guilt to Elliot, but he said that she should continue with the jokes to lighten up the situation for him. Ellen then suggested Elliot try picturing someone other than Grace while transforming and specifically suggested Carol. She was surprised when Elliot's clothes changed with him. They then discussed that aspect of his transformation and speculated on Ellen's potential new spells. The next day at school, Ellen complained about the dark and foreboding weather, and ran into Raven, who warned that "one should not tempt fate". Upon seeing him with a cane, Ellen was reminded of her mental image of him as a pimp. He further warned her of trouble and to keep her guard up whenever he wielded his cane. Ellen interpreted that to mean he will hit them with it if they make trouble. While Ellen walked with Grace and discussed Raven, Nanase showed up with short hair and boots, which greatly surprised Ellen. After Nanase explained her appearance, Ellen was saddened that she will no longer be able to swat Nanase's hair. When Nanase explained it to Justin and Grace she told them that it was Ellen's idea. When Nanase explained about how she had a spell that can change her hair, Ellen asked if she can regrow her ponytail using it. They then got into an argument about their differences of opinion about Nanase's new look and the lack of communication before she underwent the haircut. Nanase then left angrily, taking Justin with her. As Ellen stood contemplating the argument, Grace hit her in the back of the head to emphasize what a "dummy" she was being. Grace then rubbed Ellen's head to make up for it, and Ellen admitted it was stupid to ask about the ponytail but insisted that Nanase should still have told her about it first. While in class with Grace, Ellen noticed as the power shut off and the doors became locked. After a while, she decided to investigate and found that the door was no longer locked and one of Nanase's fairy dolls in the hallway. Suddenly, she saw Nanase turn a corner and come running toward her, yelling her name. Just before they reached each other, they and the rest of the school, including Grace, suddenly fell asleep, due to Abraham's sleep grenade. Abraham then took Ellen away to a forest to kill her. Before he was able to do so, Nanase awakened in the fairy doll Ellen had with her and proceeded to defend her from Abraham. After multiple fairy dolls were destroyed, Nanase gained the Guardian Angel spell and successfully blocked Abraham's blows before grabbing him, taking flight, and convincing him to let Ellen live. After that, Agents Cranium and Wolf arrived and woke Ellen. Ellen saw Nanase's Guardian Angel form dissolve away and subsequently saw her faint. She tried to run to her but Agent Cranium restrained her. She then saw Mr. Verres striking Abraham with a blast from his wand. She accompanied Nanase to the hospital and cried by her bedside until Nanase woke up. She discovered the consequences of Nanase's magic burnout. She indirectly said she loved Nanase and Nanase said she loved her too. A bit later, Nanase's mother came into the hospital room to find Ellen and Nanase kissing. Ellen gave an absurd excuse, while Nanase faced it head-on. At first, Mrs. Kitsune seemed unconcerned with Nanase's being a lesbian and only cared about Nanase's selflessness and well-being. She then said that it was just a phase, revealing that she wasn't ready to accept Nanase as a lesbian, but didn't consider it important relative to her being safe. Post-Sister-II Home Life Several weeks later, after Elliot returned from being experimented on by Tedd, Ellen asked him about it, which lead the conversation into awkward places, which made Ellen change the subject a couple of times. To talk about something completely different, Ellen showed Elliot her new spell, which involved her being able to adopt the form, clothing and voice of whoever she pointed an invisible beam at. This lead to another awkward situation, as she changed into Brownie, who was not wearing a collar, and consequently Ellen's clothes were left where she shrank out of them, meaning Ellen would have to manually put her clothes back on after she changed back later. After her parents came in and explained the TV situation, she expressed happiness at it. After Elliot came back from Swedekea he told Ellen about Noah, and she expressed confusion that Elliot would befriend someone like that, given his nature. Elliot tried to make it seem like it would be unusual for her as well, but Ellen reminded him that he was the stick in the mud, not her. About a week later, Ellen found Elliot with his clothes transformed into a super girl costume and requested him to make a costume for her later in the week because she was planning to have Nanase over. Before she could finish what she was saying, Elliot asked her not to give him the details. She also refused to go to Greg's dojo, since she wanted to spend her time doing other things. The next day, Ellen was sad to learn that the dojo would be closing down (which meant she could never go). When Justin was excited to learn that Elliot would be coming to the comic shop, Ellen told him she didn't think Elliot would enjoy the comic scene. Later that night, Ellen read through Elliot's spell book and discovered he had multiple secret identity forms; She refused to give it back when he asked for it. When Elliot was stuck with picking a form to sleep in, Ellen suggest he try his angsty goth identity; when he showed a form based on it, she wanted to see the mild mannered and party girl one, but Elliot refused to "morph his brain" again. The next day at school, Nanase was worrying that she was more concerned with her own loss of magic then the danger of a magic attack, but Ellen said that it was OK that Nanase was sad that she lost her powers, since Nanase used her magic so much and thus wanted it back, so a few horrible thoughts were expected. That night, Ellen called Elliot to tell him to get home soon or his dinner would be going to Brownie, and that he had to take Grace to Greg's dojo on Friday since Ellen had sexy plans with Nanase. When Elliot got home, she realized that Elliot was sad because of a fight he had had with Justin. The next day, at school, Ellen yelled at Justin for taking his anger at Melissa out on Elliot. She told him that Elliot deserved better from him and if he wanted to make things right he had to apologize to Elliot and find out what Noah wanted. After Elliot, Justin, Grace, Noah, and Greg defeated Dex and his fire guy army, Ellen was shocked that Elliot had the gall to kiss Carol on television. When Elliot said he liked the party girl form, despite that fact that he kissed Carol, because it made him energetic and impulsive, Ellen said he could choose to be less of a stick in the mud without the morph, and tried to held herself up as an example. On May 1st, Ellen and Nanase were making plans to go on another movie date when they were rudely interrupted by Gerald, who Ellen found out was one of Nanase's ex-boyfriends. After that, Grace grabbed her and demanded romance. Grace explained that she needed a break from Tedd talking about magic. Ellen suggested she go on a date and Grace said that a double date would be great. Ellen tried to get out of it, but could not resist Grace's puppy dog eyes. After Grace left, Ellen said that she was OK with the date as long as she and Tedd stuck to small talk. Before Ellen and Nanase picked up Tedd and Grace for the date, Ellen and Nanase kissed in the car, since they didn't think they would get another chance during the date. During the date, Ellen argued with Tedd about her choices and warned him not to get Nanase's hopes up if he couldn't help her. Tedd asked what was up with her, and Ellen explained she wasn't sure about her relationship with Tedd due to her memories of him from Elliot and from her second-life dreams. During There be Whales Here, Ellen and Nanase started solving mysteries as Meddling Teenagers. Relationships Elliot Although Ellen is technically a magically-created duplicate of Elliot, the two have come to see each other as twin siblings. They're both very protective of each other, although Ellen enjoys teasing her brother (about things like their unique relationship and his transformation abilities), and he in turn feels better from her easy-going attitude. They are very comfortable with each other, and feel there is nothing wrong with their sharing a room. Nanase Although what romantic feelings Elliot had for Nanase before falling in love with Sarah seemed to be all but gone when Ellen was "born", the comfort she provided for Ellen shortly thereafter seemed to pave the way for new emotions in both of them. The thought of going to school with Nanase pleased Ellen, while Nanase found herself wanting Ellen around. The more time they spent around each other, the stronger their feelings grew, but not even after Nanase was able to realize that she was gay did anything happen between the two for a while. Despite not wanting to tell anyone how she felt, Nanase kept hoping that Ellen would do something. Ellen, meanwhile, had decided not to do anything until Nanase was ready to come out on her own. As Grace's birthday party neared its end, Ellen had been disappointed numerous times by her failures to get Nanase to open up to her (or "let her into her closet") , despite dropping several less than subtle hints about her feelings. Hurt by Nanase's unwillingness to open up, after having shared so much herself, Ellen made an excuse to go outside into the cold, and Nanase finally realized what was going on and mustered up the courage to confront it head on. After explaining their actions, they both understood each other's feelings clearly, and shared a kiss on the balcony. The two spent the night together on Tedd's sofa. After much worrying, especially on Nanase's part, they finally got the chance to talk about the status of their relationship. Nanase wasn't ready to let anyone beyond their close-knit circle of friends know about her sexuality, and was afraid that a secret relationship wouldn't be enough for Ellen. Ellen, however, was convinced that it didn't matter how difficult it was going to be, and as far as they were concerned, the relationship had been made official. Mrs. Kitsune found out on end of Sister II, which was likely end of secrecy, although she might still not accept it. Ellen even talked about "using Tedd" (Transformation Gun) to get children with Nanase. Grace After Ellen got settled into her new life with Elliot and her parents, she soon started to spend a lot of her free time with the equally free Grace. Thanks to Grace, she got to act on her impulses and release her inner child in ways that would seem uncharacteristic for Elliot, and the two quickly became good friends. Once they started attending Moperville South with Justin and Nanase, their friendship became especially invaluable to Grace, who relied on Ellen for support when she felt insecure about the whole world of things she didn't understand or previously know about. When Ellen was attacked by Abraham, Grace expressed her guilt that she couldn't help her. Mr. and Mrs. Dunkel When Ellen was presented to Mr. and Mrs. Dunkel, they took the news very well, immediately taking her in as their daughter and not blaming her for anything that happened. Mrs. Dunkel was especially pleased, since she had always wanted a daughter and would not have to drop out of anything because of a pregnancy this time, instead just gaining a seventeen-year-old daughter that she did not even have to birth or raise. Tedd Ellen has expressed attraction toward Tedd, but that seems to be the extent of her relationship toward him, and also the extent of the heterosexual side of her bisexuality. This is consistent with the fact that in alternate universes where the alternates of Elliot and Tedd are of different genders, they are attracted to each other and, in certain cases, are in a relationship with each other. Ellen has a hard time defining her relationship with Tedd, since she has 2 sets of memories of him that she doesn't consider hers. Susan Ellen first met Susan during the Sister story arc and got to know her during the Ellen's Crew storyline. Ellen showed her what she looked like as blonde, and helped her to realize that all the males she knew had good qualities, which helped Susan to grow emotionally. Sarah Initially, Ellen wanted to be in relationship with Sarah, but felt conflicted since Elliot had already had that with her. Since starting a relationship with Nanase, Ellen is no longer conflicted, and regards Sarah as a friend. Justin Ellen has spent relatively little time with Justin except for during the Magic Comic Shop story arc, the Not a Date at the Mall story arc, and briefly during the Painted Black and Grace's Birthday Party arcs. Abilities Magic Anime Style Martial Arts *'Heightened senses:' Through the martial arts training Ellen inherited from Elliot, she has the ability to detect the power of certain supernatural beings, such as The Goo. *'Tamashii Gekido:' The is a powerful martial arts technique Ellen also inherited from Elliot. Dewitchery Diamond abilities *'Female Variant #5 beam:' This beam attack was acquired as part of her creation. Anyone who is hit by the beam goes through a physical transformation identical to the one caused by the Transformation Gun's FV5 beam, including Ellen. The resulting form has been given the alternate name of "Venus form". **Variant: Shooting someone transformed with the beam once again reverses the effect, and restores the person to his or her original form. It has the same effect on someone transformed into the FV5 form by the TF Gun. **Variant: In the Painted Black story arc, Ellen unwittingly alters her beam's effect when used against the chimera Vlad, gifting him with a fully human female form, which s/he has since remained in. Spells *'Clone Form beam:' The Clone Form spell allows Ellen to fire an invisible beam from the palm of her hand, and take the form of whoever is hit. **Taking on another human's form would also grant Ellen that person's voice, while taking on an animal's form still allows her to speak with her own. If the target wears some sort of clothing, Ellen's is also transformed to match. She can revert back into her own form, along with any transformed clothing, at will. Ellen told Greg that "all my other beams" (except the FV5) have cool down times between shots. That suggest that 1) clone form has cool down 2) there is at least one other beam spell she has but Dan hasn't shown us yet. Santa Ellen Santa Ellen appeared first in , but then took shape with several sketchbook jokes on the topic of Ellen dressing like Santa and transforming people with her FV5 beam on Christmas. Combined with various Ellen-as-Santa with Nanase sketchbooks, she became a Christmas tradition. We also got Christmas with Ellen NOT dressed as Santa, but (so far) no Christmas without Ellen. Quotes }} }} }} }} Trivia *Ellen inherited Elliot's taste in movies, and thinks his favorite actor (Jason D. Poit) is very "yummy". *Although Ellen didn't attend Greg's martial arts class when it existed officially, she has been seen training on her own in the Dunkel house basement. *According to various characters, Ellen's family tree looks something like this: Elliot is Ellen's brother/'mother', whilst Tedd is her 'father', which would make Grace her 'adoptive mother', and Nanase her 'aunt': the Dewitchery Diamond being the doctor that delivered Ellen. However, since the introduction of Magus and the explanation of his abilities, it has been said that Tedd is not Ellen's 'father', and therefore Ellen is not dating her 'aunt'. *Ellen also had singing lessons in her alternate life with Tedd, Archie & Kaoli; her talent is first revealed when she scores 100% on the karaoke machine. *Ellen is still affected by FV5 side-effects except the pheromones: that includes increased libido, set height and body hair removal. *Ellen no longer has energy buildups: she stopped getting them during "The mystery of were-goat" when she spent few days outside the town (Moperville). Picture gallery Ellen's art evolution Ellen-20020730.png|Ellen, moments after being "born". Ellen-20030722.png|Ellen at Susan's "sleepover". Ellen-20050615.png|Ellen, just prior to Grace's birthday party. Ellen-20060929.png|Ellen at Grace's birthday party, during Nanase's coming out. Ellen-20070612.png|Ellen on her first day at MSHS. Ellen-20081104.png|Ellen, trying to confirm that Elliot's Awakening transformation wasn't public. Ellen-20091029.png|Ellen waking up after Abe's attack. Ellen-20100604.png|Ellen (and Brownie) eating popcorn while Nanase talks with Susan. Ellen's Genesis Ellen-birth-20020729.png|Ellen's original "birth" artwork. Ellen-birth-20080528.png|Ellen's birth, redrawn for Sister II. Ellen's Forms Canon Venus Ellen.png|Variant 5 as applied to Ellen. Cat Ellen.png|Ellen's "Brownie" Clone Form Claire Ellen.png|Ellen's Claire Form Non-Canon Chibi Ellen.png|Chibi Ellen Warrior Princess Ellen.png|Warrior Hottie Ellen Tail Ellen.png|Tailed Ellen NekoMimi Ellen.png|NeoMimi Ellen Mermaid Ellen.png|Mermaid Ellen Half Cat Ellen.png|Catgirl Ellen Fairy Doll Ellen.png|Fairy Doll Ellen Demon Ellen.png|Demon Ellen Cat Ellen (non canon).png|Cat Ellen Ace Attorney Ellen.png|Ace Attorney Ellen Nanase Ellen.png|Nanase Ellen Cavewoman Ellen.png|Cavewoman Ellen References Category:Main characters Category:The Dunkels Category:People Category:Awakened People Category:Magic Category:Transformation Category:Dewitchery Diamond